The God's Will
by PRSMementoDiez
Summary: Wherever there is chaos...There's revolution. A revolution to change the world in accordance to what it should be... -Beware, a little bit of swearing-
1. (Just to avoid confusion)

**Author's note (To avoid confusion)**

Hello, dear readers! Before reading the fanfic here are a few things to know to avoid confusion. (I know it might be irritating as it sounds but it can't be helped I went through a lot to recreate this universe [-_-] ) Well you can read it even after you start reading as it is kind of a dictionary from which you can get meanings of anything you don't understand. And if there is something which it doesn't contain then you can ask in the reviews or so. I'll include it. *Thumbs up!*

(My meanings and the info and wiki **MAY DIFFER A LOT**. As I am a writer of some integrity, I cannot just replicate someone else's work without adding something of my own. I have exploited the 'may'(s)  & 'much'(s) in the wiki...hahahahaha!...ahem...pardon)

1} Talse Uzer Universe (The universe in which the Tower of God story is set in. It's one of the central stories so it can be expected of it that it **could have been** caused by major events of the outside world and **may** cause many major differences in the far away future.) – "The world which comprises of several tales as its centre and these tales persist as unchangeable records" In other words, in Talse Uzer, the past cannot change and the future is set already. The past becomes permanently fixed (The same as the real world) which in turn restricts the future events (That's pessimistic though...hmph!)

These stories do not have **much** connection to each other.

It is named 'Talse Uzer' after the great Axis 'Tailse User' who scripted the major events happening now. (Yeah, you guessed right. According to me, the story 'Tower of God' occurs after the original 'Tailse User Story'. As there can't be two invincible swords in a single War field.)

The Universe is divided in Five Parts – The Red Wall, The Blue Wall, The Grey Wall, The Amber Wall, The Central Wall. Which are further divided in 5 Airspace territories each.

The Council of Gods is in the Central Wall as well as the Holy Temple of 'The King of Salvation'

2} Axis (sing.) Axes (plu.) – The **so-called** Gods of this story. They have abilities rivalling that of Gods according to the author(SIU).

They can write records that cannot be declined and changed until and unless a stronger Axis interferes.

Axis aren't born. They awaken as Axis. Anyone in the Talse Uzer Universe has chance of awakening that power, everyone is equally worthy.

According to Tailse User- "Axis are awakened not to play the role of chaos... their role is to carry out the will of God to create peace by the real God's decree"

They usually are addressed as 'Kings' and 'Queens' by normal humans or Axes which are weaker than them, with a sobriquet of their ability in the end. For Example Tailse User was called 'The King of Infinity' . The current strongest Axis, Rajak Reverno is addressed as 'The Controller King'. There are also a few positions which cannot be called otherwise even if the addressor is stronger, like the Duke who leads all the people, whether the Duke is an Axis or not it is a must to address him as 'Lord' or 'Sire'. Even Rajak Reverno can't call him in any dishonourable way or by his name.

They can use their abilities to the max in their own Axis field. On the other hand their abilities become numb in someone else's field, depending upon how effective and powerful the opponent's field is.

The high level Axes like -'S' rank or above have a special weapon which amplifies whatever capability they have, it is called their 'Axceed weapon'. When faced with a high level Axis with an Axceed weapon, even a higher rank Axis will have a lot of trouble as long as he doesn't have a defender with him or he himself isn't a defender. And if both the people engaged in the fight are the same level Axis and both have an Axceed weapon, the one with more control and tactics will win.

An Axis can gets an Axceed weapon at the 'Holy Temple of The Salvation King' in the middle of the Talse Uzer Universe.

The 'Axis' are classified in many positions but the four which are the majority fighting positions based on their awakened abilities. Namely- 'Striker', 'Defender', 'Phantom Controllers' and 'Observer'.

Strikers are the offensive type Axis. The Defenders are the defensive type. The Phantom controllers are those who can control phantoms or other kind of 'non-living' objects. The Observers are the supportive kind of Axis

3} The Reverno siblings (Entirely by me)- During the time when ' The Conqueror King' returned after his long disappearance, Tailse User stood up against him and established a unified and peaceful system of governance but he wasn't alone, there were five warriors who supported him, from all over the Rosemadder's universe (That's what I assume this universe was called then. Rose+ , lol), Rajak- 'The Controller King' from the 5th Airspace territory of the Blue wall, Rishva – 'The queen of Pain' from the 2nd Airspace Territory of the Red Wall, Roven – 'The King of Beasts' from the 4th Airspace territory of the Grey wall, Rima –' The Moulder Queen' from the 3rd Airspace territory of the Amber wall and Raka –'The King of Bonds' from the 1st Airspace Territory of the central wall. Later on Lord Rosemadder (The man who was the head of Red Wall also the one who became the first Lord or head of the central council) gave them the title of 'Reverno' and their current names, they are named after the early five kings of this universe's medieval age. They came to be called the 'Reverno siblings' even though they are actually NOT.

My Characters-

Lord Edolifus Corege – ************NOT YET************* (Inactive)

Rajak Reverno – The current strongest Axis. 'All rounder' (Inactive)

Rishva Reverno – The second strongest Axis. 'Striker'

Rovan Reverno –The Third strongest Axis. 'Defender, Phantom Controller'

Rima Reverno – The Fourth most strongest Axis 'Observer' (Inactive)

Raka Reverno –The sixth most strongest Axis 'Observer'

Rafisa –****************NOT YET******************* (inactive) 


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I hope you enjoy the story! Aaaaand Sorry no Baam and co. in the First Chapter (^_^)**

 **And those who like descriptions, Sry... I have intentionally avoided them since I wanted more and more character development and for that I needed to leave the whole chapter on the shoulders of my OC, in short more dialogues describing the situation. I hope you won't mind.**

 **This is my first time so please bear with me. This is just a foundation chapter, so it might come out to be a little boring. I'm still an unripe fruit. (Kind of spiritualistic... No, I'm not. Duh...) [-_-]**

 **Disclaimer – I am not the owner of Tower of God, SIU is! And he is amazingly awesome! He's the Best! (This is also the last time I am going to write this disclaimer! YAY! [*o*])**

-In the palace of central wall -

"Hmm...What do you think? Eh?" said an average heighted man who appeared to be in his mid 20s with saffron coloured curls, a skinny but not too skinny stature with dancing chestnut-glossy eyes playfully pointed at the man who was his regular opponent of a game which fascinates no less than everyone, supposedly called 'Chess'.

"How many times have I told you that, that move...heck, this whole game is meaningless. *yawn~* I am going to win anyway, why go so far to get beaten in the end? Raka..." was a mildly bored reply from the tall, well-built, Raven head who appeared somewhere in his mid 30s with a calm look in his penetrating red eyes.

Raka said with a cheerful tone "Don't think of yourself as overly great and mighty just because you've won a couple of thousand games, you old, old fart. I swear in the name of all Axes in this entire universe, that I'll beat you!"

Roven cocked his eyebrow. "And when is that happening?"

There...Raka got stuck. He wished he had the answer though, so that he can die in peace. He decided _**let's say...hmmm...**_ "I'll...I'll beat you this millennium for sure!"

A smile crept the older male's lips. _**His journey from 'I can beat you today!' to 'I'll beat you this millennium for sure!' was long but really... Heh...**_ "oh...I hope that happens soon"

"Ho~...Beg for mercy!" His grin slowly degraded and suddenly there was utter seriousness in his tone. *makes a move* "When..." Roven flinched at the sudden change in Raka's tone. "When everyone's saying that Edo's tower is slipping out of your hands Roven...Why are not making any move. Just what's going in your mind?"

A slight and almost unnoticeable scowl appeared on the before, calm features. Ravon said "It WAS Edo's Tower, now it's mine." Raka narrowed his eyes; he thought the guy in front of him was AGAIN trying to change the topic. "That's what I should say but..."

Every corner of Roven's face showed annoyance and Raka was practically shouting in his head. He repeated in his head _**I didn't press any buttons to doom... did I?**_ Roven's face calmed as did Raka's... Raka said "But?". *Roven made his move* Roven sighed and said "But that Bastard Edo never told me that it'll become a mess like this. He himself disappeared and placed my neck under the guillotine instead."

Raka chuckled and said "Why don't you just destroy it? The mess will end in one go. Edo established that tower to contain our problems anyway. When the root to all troubles is inside the tower, why don't we just barbecue him?!"

 _ **Ho-ho~ grudges, eh?**_ "Well I assume that it's more likely you who might end up being barbecued by Phantaminum." A smug smile settled on Roven's face while Raka huffed annoyingly. Raka shouted "Like HELL he could! I'll kill him I swear!"

The two men were no ordinary men...Raka Reverno and Ravon Reverno, two of the five Reverno siblings. One of them is one of the 5 strongest Axes while the other _**used**_ to be. Raka Reverno's position and status was trampled and taken away by the most well-known of the current top five. Phantaminum – 'The King of Illusions'

Roven silently mumbled "Checkmate..." Raka gave out an extremely disgruntled groan "Hell...Not again...You are such a beast!"

Roven replied straight away "Nope, not Beast. The God of beasts".

Raka rolled his eyes "Hmm...What is that scumbag doing in the tower anyway?"

Roven said "It's not like you need my answer, He's gone there just to cause me trouble, what else?"

Raka stared at him, amused. "So...you're trying to say that all those rumors are true? You knew Edo more than anyone. Is it true that he had a son with Rafisa? Rafisa was young but...a human? It's absurd! I know that, Edo was not any other human but still...Everyone has always thought that the tale of 'The child of God's decree' was just a slander..."

"Each and Every word of that manuscript is true. Edo had a chickling but I'm not so sure that he had it with Rafisa. I just know that everything that happened in the Central wall and the reason all of them disappeared and the Reason Rishva has left the council has got to do something with the 'Demon eye incident'. I'll just play the role to join them together." Ravon ended with a smirk.

"So..." Raka said "You're trying to say that Phantaminum has gone there on Rishva's order to hunt down the chickling. She's perhaps behind everything!" Raka said with a sense I-made-a-discovery in his tone.

Ravon chuckled "Phantaminum taking orders, joke of the century."

"Okay-okay. Not on her orders but to pay her for her help that she has provided him when he was a kid, you remember... the time Edo had started experimenting on him. Rishva was always a bitchy kind any way, making good use of people." Raka said.

Ravon sighed "Say that again and Rishva will kill you. Don't make fun of her; there are many things we don't know. A coin has two sides, mind you."

"Okay, fine. I won't but won't you agree that that if you get the chance you'll just kill that bitch?" Raka said with a Roguish face.

Roven said "Hmm...Agreed" Raka got into splits there.

Raka took a breath and leaned back on the chair. "Bitches helping scumbags, what an age it was." _**Hmm...But...**_ An idea striked him"Even though it's like that, I don't think he's gone there for her reasons, you know that chuckling came into picture after a long time. But you know...I have a hunch that this whole mess has originated from him. Edo's chickling."

 _ **He indeed has a good head on his shoulders...of course...**_ Ravon tested"... Let's see how good your perception is. Edo's son... What do you think he's like? Any guesses?"

Raka said confused "Hmm...Let's see. I have no idea, though I am sure about one thing that he **must** not have inherited anything of that creepy Bastard. Eccentricity and those crazy antics Edo had... Rafisa my sweet little suzy! Why...Why that old man?" Raka ended with a whine.

 _ **Idiot... The little respect... is gone now.**_ Roven mumbled darkly "You yourself are an old man. Stupid..."

"Whatever!" Raka had gotten completely hyper by now. "But still! She was **MY** niece! Raka Reverno's niece! She's ought to have good taste!" Raka had always been praised for his talent in match-making; a pro's pride was hurt.

Ravon began to get bored of his whining and decided to comfort him. "But, Edo...Had a charm of his own don't you think?"

"Yeah Charm, just what you'd expect a creep to have." Raka said sarcastically.

Ravon tapped on his shoulder. "Oh C'mon~ not any man can steal two Reverno gems at once~" He tried to sound as 'Raka-like' as he could. Raka stared at him. _**Shit, I over-mimicked I guess. Don't start whining again. Please don't... I'll kill Phantaminum for you, just stop it or I might kill you.**_

"You..." Raka started seriously. "You are right I guess. Edo indeed had talent. He was a genius!" He tapped the table lightly. Ravon was delighted. _**Sold out. Oh Yeah...**_ Raka continued "He was even able to replicate Axis field, he created the 'Antom field'. It helped us a lot during the last war... He wasn't bad looking either...hmm... Rafisa stole the man whom even our bandit queen wasn't able to get! That's my niece! Well, what is antom called in your tower?"

Ravon said "Hmm...Shinshu perhaps... The offspring of an eccentric genius and a 'Reverno' title holder... And he turned out to be completely like them. You know what that means?"

The saffron haired man said dramatically "The second name of turmoil... a cyclone chaotic enough to get two 'Kings' getting involved in one tale. Whatever that'll happen will be unprecedented."

Ravon sighed "The Perfect recipe to cause me sleep deprivation... Seriously I just wanna kill Edo, again... Another game?"

Raka chirped enthusiastically "Sure!" Ravon chuckled "Stories without the antagonist are not worth plotting anyway right?"

"Damn straight!" After placing the pieces back, Raka added "Especially if the hero's like me and the a-hole is Phantaminum, the ass-kicking will become fun!"

Ravon chuckled "Yeah, we shall see who kicks whose ass." _ **Yeah, right.**_

 _ **It'd have been like 10 years since I last saw both of them...**_ It had been 10 years since he had saved him from Phantaminum. _**Live your life a little more, Ta-...hmm... What do you call yourself these days?...hmm.. 'The 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **Baam'**_

 **Author here...I know my writing style is simply weird, as if a robot is writing, Lol. It's the first time ANYONE; frankly speaking ANYONE in this entire universe has read my work, let alone posting publically as a fanfic. So I'll love reviews, whether you like it or hate it post a review! Please! [** **o _** **o]**


	3. Chapter 2

**We meet again dear readers! I am glad that many have appreciated my baseline and I am also sorry for those who had problems because of my writing style... It was a complete gamble, and I lost the gamble. Too bad, I thought I was good at gambling. So I decided to not to experiment anymore, I have edited the first and second chapter to make it a little more explicit (As much as I can). I hope you won't have confusions anymore. But if you still have them, ask about them without reserve! I'll answer them as long as I can. I wrote the 1** **st** **chapter (The author's note), in quite an off mood. I was pissed at myself as I forgot a big part of it*sigh~*... So probably, I messed it up a bit... Remembering and writing, it took really long. I just hope it won't happen again. [+_+]**

 **A lot of my story's inspiration comes from SIU's old 'Tailse User Story' and 'Give me my earth back' (It's one of the stories in the Talze Uzer universe). And many don't know about them much, especially TUS as it is removed from almost everywhere ('Give me my earth back' is still available on Naver in Korean language and unfortunately I don't understand Korean... it's like you're starving and delish dishes are served just a couple of centimetres away your reach and you can't have them). But fortunately, I got the info all thanks to GoDai's blog at the Tower of God wiki. If you also want that info, you can PM me; I'll definitely give you the link. [^_^]**

 **Important note- As I have already introduced the 'Axceed weapon' in the 1** **st** **chap, let me tell you, 'Morthet' is the name of Roven's Axceed weapon and 'Aztor' is the name of Phantaminum's Axceed weapon. And 'Dothar' was an azure colored ring owned by Edo, with it, he had complete control over antom. *Thumbs up!***

 **P.S- Some questions and reviews are answered in the end.**

-10 years ago, on the floor of tests, inside the emptied wine glass-

The area was dead silent until the sounds of heavy footsteps of a hazy tall man filled it.

The man didn't belong to the place, he can feel it. But ironically, the place belonged to him. The reason he came here...It went back to thousands of years ago, to the time when he accepted some unwanted heinous responsibilities.

Roven Reverno, watched the brown-haired boy lose consciousness and the way he got backstabbed, he kept on staring at him. "He looks so fragile... With an innocent face like that..." He felt, a ping of guilt in his heart. But somehow, he snapped himself out of it, he really wasn't used to such feelings. He reprimanded himself "He only looks fragile because he's been malnutritioned for too long...pht".

He always used to tell himself that, It was not his fault, it was the fault of some old geezers' doing which resulted into certain occurrings and now this... However how true it was, he wasn't so sure...

After quite sometime, a Red-haired girl came and took the boy with herself. "Lord's mercy... One problem has been taken care of, one to go." He sighed. Being as Axis was a tough job.

He was waiting. To kill time, he had been throwing pebbles at some no-good midgets who popped out of nowhere, he assumed they were looking for something (And that something was probably the one he had just take care of, e.g-The 25th Baam) , it was quite entertaining to see them getting unconscious without having any idea of what was happening. About what he was going to do, he had to something about them anyways, so he found it better than just outright slaughtering them, it saved him trouble of staying there longer.

Then he sensed a familiar energy, it was faint because of antom but he was sure that it belonged to his target. Surrounded by darkness, a hooded figure slowly approached him.

Ravon stared at him, in return the hooded man stared him back. The great Axis mused ' _ **That pale complexion... Those unwaveringly cold, daunting azure eyes. He sensed me right away... As sharp as ever. Phantaminum...'**_

Phataminum was the one to break the silence first "I hoped you died..."

A smile settled on Ravon's features, he said "The me you see right now is definitely not a ghost I can assure you.'Phantom'." with a glint of smugness in his voice.

So annoyed, Phantaminum thought _**'He's just as incorrigible as ever'**_. The pale man said darkly "It's Phantaminum."

Ravon said nonchalantly "Yeah, whatever. It's the same for me." Making the other man sigh. Phantaminum said "Only if you died... Why didn't you, Ravon."

His words kept on roaming in Ravon's head. ' _ **Ravon? He called me by my name...The little kid has got some guts.**_ ' Ravon chuckled and said "Well~ Well~ Much to my pleasure, we live exceptionally long lives. But yours' my friend... I can see it cutting down to just a few minutes."

Phantaminum said cheekily "Your age has finally started to affect your brain, Ravon." He intentionally repeated his name.

The Raven head observed him keenly, _**'so brashly saying those words, giving off such vibe of such hostility…I guess, he has finally lost it.'**_...such idiotic audacity which made him sigh every time he saw how the kid had grown. He wasn't the kind of person to pick a fight with a mentally punctured man, but the situation called for it. He said with a provoking grin "Well more likely it's you who doesn't know how to act according to your age, my friend."

Phantaminum lost his patience _ **'Friend? My ass…'**_ things had gotten complicating. He straight away got on to the topic "Why did you change the sequence? Why are you butting in **my** business?"

After hearing those words Ravon couldn't control himself, he started laughing mockingly, "Hell, Phantom!"...he stopped once but started laughing again, just like that. He cleared his throat and said "Ehem... Have you lost your mind? Even the dumbest of kids will know, just whose territory, you've trespassed."

Phantaminum replied sternly "I have authority. My relation with this tower is of great significance, you can't interfere."

"And that authority of yours'..." Roven said "was approved by Edolifus, not me... Talking won't work... you can't stop being a jerk, neither can I. Well, it's not something one has a control on. You know well, just how 'good' my relation is with being patient." Ravon said with an airy expression...he was remembering the troublesome old days. He closed his eyes and sighed _**'Terribly-terribly, troublesome days...'**_ His eyes snapped open. "Well, talking about relations, you and I..." He rummaged in his pocket and took out a piece of paper "We share a **very** strong bond." With a serious look, Roven threw the paper and it floated towards Phantaminum in a sluggish manner.

The hooded man kept it folded, _ **'To think if it'll be the Lord's will, I'll need to stop my interference till I sort it out with him. We are not ready for the war yet, I won't be able to oppose him... Let's see what it is first.'**_ He was dumbfounded at what was before him. He finally placed some words to his astonishment. "...it's...a bill?" he said with a confused tone.

Ravon still had that serious look on "What's with that confused tone of yours'? Isn't it plausible for a land-owner to take rent from the renter? Were you thinking about having fun for free, huh?"

Phantaminum read the paper _**'Amount for antom used, trouble caused, peoples killed, housing... maintenance fee...Hey, Maintenance fee? What's that for?'**_ He thought with genuine curiosity. With an experience of centuries with the guy in front of him, he had come to not to take any of his words as a joke. And he was trying his best even now. "you..." He said to Ravon "Wanna die? Do you eve-" He was interrupted.

"And... I'll only take cash. No instalments either." Ravon said without paying any attention to what Phantaminum had to say. The bad guy stuff, he had enough of it.

Phantaminum sighed. Had he forgotten with whom he was talking to? Ravon Reverno, the one even the Lord is incapable of talking things out with. And the guy who, Phantaminum speculated, had an inner ear problem. But more likely, it was his arrogance which didn't allowed him to listen to anyone. He said "I decline" followed by an annoyed sigh.

"Well, it'd have been better to get the money before killing you... It can't be helped I guess..." Ravon began to amplify his energy to the point, the environment became suffocating. But Phantaminum didn't even move a muscle, surprisingly it didn't affect him.

An axis's field became much ineffective inside an antom field, which was what it was invented for in the first place. But Phantaminum's case was different... since his powers naturally used antom. Ravon was aware of that, but for such a high ranking and experienced axis like him, even using that small part was enough to overwhelm his opponents. But then again, he wasn't facing just any opponent.

Ravon observed him. He wasn't moving...at all, neither did he sense anything. He decided to test the waters first. "Hey, you're not planning to chicken out now, are you? 'Cause it'll be frustrating..."

"Oh really?" Came a voice barely a feet behind Ravon, the hooded man grinning ever so widely. "Then I'll try to not to do so." Phantaminum plunged his hand piercing right through the older male's chest. He was at a huge benefit inside the tower, he didn't want to let go of such an opportunity.

But there was something that he had missed...Though his hand had pierced through his chest... _**'Why isn't there any blood on my hand?'**_ And the one whom he expected to be 'Ravon Reverno' turned into a pile of mud in a flick of second. His hand became numb. _**'This skill... This is Ravon's, but how? He had lost his Morthet not long ago.'**_

A kick flew at Phantaminum, he barely stopped it with his good hand and jerked himself back.

Phantaminum felt his field disappear and he clearly was aware that it was over-powered by Ravon, but how? He wasn't supposed to be able exert such pressure inside antom, especially without his Morthet?! _**'...did he got it back?'**_

"You know..." said Ravon "dealing with sneaky retards my whole life has caused me to resort to such methods, don't mind." He clearly was not apologetic in the least, his ecstatic face said it all.

' _ **If that's the case, then it's not going to be that easy'**_ Phantaminum took out a long, dark mace _, Aztor. The winds started swirling._

' _ **Aztor...that idiot is getting serious. But wait, it doesn't feel right. Aztor, is supposed to be much more... forceful... It feels incomplete...'**_ That made a vein on Roven's forehead bulge. How did the ungrateful Phantom have the nerve to face him with an incomplete Aztor? "You, do you think, I give a damn that you have Rishva's back? The only reason you're been left to live, is me. If you oppose me, no-one will come to save you."

Phantaminum stared at him as if he would suck out his soul. Eyes glistening with utter hatred reflecting the happenings which changed, everything. "No..." He said with a grudgeful monotone "you can't, you're incapable of punishing me. Because your true nature is that of a beast, a beast punishing another beast is unheard of."

"Do I need to remind you everything? You swine..." Ravon said with a calm face. He felt like he was able to control his temper a lot better than before, all thanks to the guy in front of him who is very apt in getting on his nerves, incessantly without any reserve at all. He blamed himself, for helping out to create such a scumbag out of an innocent child. Interrupting the flow had costed him... a lot.

Phantaminum snickered "Says who?"

Ravon cleared his throat _ **'Jerk...'**_ He mentally pictured himself beating the daylights out of the mannerless idiot, but what could he do, he was the one who taught him all that. "Stay away from the kid."

The smirk on Phantaminum's face widened. That got the older man even more pissed. "Okay, I'll stay away from anyone who's a kid. But my target is just, not a kid in my sense."

' _ **His comebacks have improved'**_ Ravon mentally noted.

Phantaminum shot again " Anything or anyone which looks like a kid is not necessarily a kid in my sense."

' _ **Enough, I have had enough.'**_ Roven was annoyed "That's because your sense is nonsense you fool. Now listen up. I am Roven Reverno, you hear me? I am the God of this tower and if you know what I mean, then..." He slowly approached him head-on, with his each step making the land quake.

Phantaminum noticed the administrator was watching, but the rumbling sound, the suffocating atmosephere wasn't because of him. The shinshu started to get more wild by every second. Then he noticed the thing he least wanted to see. _**'That...Isn't that ring... 'The Dother'...Edo's Dother?!"**_

Just when Ravon was just a feet or two away from Phantaminum, he completely suppressed his energy. "I am not cowardly enough to face you when I have all the privilages and you don't even have a complete Aztor. I'll have a match with you...someday. You better prepare yourself, I'll be much more hostile and stronger than today. But..." He grabbed his neck "If you mess with the boy, I won't give a damn to anything, Lord, Rishva, tower or whatever. I'll give you a death even the devil will shiver in fear on the mention of."

Phantaminum freed himself off his grip "TheThe events which must happen, WILL happen. No matter what you say." Ravon flinched at that statement.

The pale man decided to retreat, while the rave head stood there motionlessly. Before vanishing into air, he said "Frankly speaking, I don't understand why you're so protective of that child. You're not the kind to go down that path. I even expected you to join forces with Rishva. I don't understand the 'depth' of you motives maybe..." While leaving he thought _**'Ravon Reverno...I accept the fact that you really are a threat for 'us'...whatever you're planning to do is not something one can take lightly, just what is going in your mind, while you are standing blankly?'**_ He disappeared.

Roven stood alone, dazed... He mumbled "You don't need to understand, kid." He cracked his body and noticed a grumbling sound from above. _**'The floor administrator?'**_ He shouted so that his voice will each him "Oi! I know you're confused! But, just forget about it! It's the first time I have entered after I took control of this place. Don't tell anyone about me, okay! At least do that much for you land-lord! Okay?!" The administrator vanished in confusion, with the amount of energy he had used, he was on a whole different level even from the administrator. So he decided to abide by him.

Then something in Ravon's pocket ticked, it was a pen-like structure which was a device called 'Hyplin' created by Raka, he wasn't 'The king of Bonds' for nothing. He was capable of linking with anything, and this device helped him even pass through the tough spells of the tower's walls by Edo.

Ravon had placed an alarm on it, so that he'll link it with Raka's mind right when he thought, his business will end. His estimation was correct.

Ravon pressed its button and his mind connected with Raka's mind.

Raka asked him sleepily "What is it? What happened now?"

Ravon said with annoyance evident in his voice "Did you forgot that I'll need to come out of this place reeking with antom, after sending me in? Get me out of here right now. I can't stand the antom anymore, I am feeling giddy."

"Ahh... Sorry, I forgot. Being inside antom, really must have been tough." Raka said with empathy "Well, did you met Phantaminum? Don't tell me you killed him, I wanted to kill him myself."

"No, phantom is fine. Get me out of here. I-"

"And, did you met 'him' as well? And Headon, it's been a while. And Zahard? Yurin...I have really missed her. Oh! And Eduan! How is he? *blah-blah**blah-blah*" He went on with his list.

' _ **Did I come here for paying everyone a visit? What am I, their grandma?'**_ "Get me out of here, or else I won't tell you. I won't even give you this hyplin of yours' back." He tried his best to maintain his tone.

"You won't do that!"

"...Yes, I would"

"C'mon!"

Then Ravon's giddiness got the better of him.

"Hey! What happened! Why are making such sounds?!"

"...I'll kill you the moment I see you." He got in another fit of giddiness.

"Hey! Hello?! Hello?!...hmm...I guess he died."

-On the 134th floor-

Joochun was having fun with his everlasting love- alchohol, when he got a call from his trustworthy informant.

"Lord Joochun! Phantaminum was spotted on the floor of tests where 'The 25th Baam' the irregular was assassinated."

Joochun, didn't liked the idea of him becoming active again. He became alarmed "What?!"

"Yes sir! The source is very reliable. The man was definitely Phantaminum and another man was also seen with him, his identity is not clear. There are no tracks which lead to where he's gone but sir, we found some traces of battle. What should we do?"

Joochun replied "Don't do anything, I'll handle it myself. Now, tell me how many people know about it?"

"Just me and my source, sir."

Joochun took a breath, "I'll send a man to meet you, make a report of everything you have deciphered seal it and hand it over to him. Bring your source as well. There, you'll get your further orders."

"Yes, sir!"

Then he dialled the number of another man.

"Beru? It's me Joochun."

"Yes, my lord."

"Go take the report from a man I am telling you about and...go kill him and his friend."

"...Yes, sir."

Joochun was having a bad day, now it became the worst. _**'What the hell is happening? First, a new irregular appears and the Phantaminum appears right where I got him assassinated...Do they have some kind of connection? In such a case I should keep the possibility of the assassination being a failure. I need to get in contact with Zahard, this is not the time for silence.'**_

He stared out of the window aimlessly. After taking a sip of his beloved, he pondered _**'Traces of battle? Who in the world is capable of facing that monster, moreso unidentified?! Over the other threats, now this...'**_ He mumbled "I have a really bad feeling about this unidentified threat...Really bad..."

 **Author's Note :- Yikes! I ended up writing a really long chapter. Well, It had been really long, since I last updated. My board exams took a heavy toll on my writing. Sometimes, I would just stare my screen, unable to write anything because it was only Physics that occurred to me whenever I tried to write. Even now, I have another exam after a fortnight. But I'll try my best to update next week. Now, about the reviews.**

 **I hope that you guys won't have trouble regarding my writing style, I refrained from experimenting as much as I could. And about the first chapter, I can see just so many things in which you may get confused(I asked my sister to read it for me, and she herself is a TOG fan, forced to be by me, but still she is. And she told me that it was a mess, I didn't took any possibility of many, not having any idea about TUS, sorry...) , so it'll be better if you pinpoint it directly. Well, i have perceived that the most of the problem will be regarding 'Axis' and the stuff which I took from TUS. Well, you can get the vague idea of it from the TOG wiki, it's a little confusing but the most direct source. And as above mentioned, I can give you the link to TUS stuff if you want. Any other questins? Just ask!**

 **About the chapter above, let me tell ya, that Axis are capable of 'writing' the future, that's what Phantaminum meant by changing the sequence, Ravon had changed what was about to happen according to Phantaminum. Phantaminum was planning over getting rid of our dear Bam. And 'antom' is what the people outside the tower call 'shinshu'. And, yeah...antom is not good for Axes, it is their direct enemy, well for the natural ones. (And, as I have already warned in the first chapter, that my meanings and the wiki's meanings differ a lot. Don't get it mixed up with the official story.)**

 **And, I am thinking about following a few parts of canon and then completely deviating from it. As I have judged, the second season will be coming to a close very soon after the Hell train arc. So, I am gonna take some stuff from that and take the story to a leap.**

 **And that's true that, god-like stories become boring right away. I have thought that over and believe me, it was hard, but fun.**

 **I have some no, many devilish plans regarding this story. I can't promis a regular update though. My life's totally unexpected, sometimes it takes me here and then there. So... but next one is gonna be soon. Finally my baseline is complete, and I can start my plot. You'll get to see the canon's character's from the next chap.**

 **And thanks for reading! I may make some changes in the future as I didn't get the time to edit it, so ther might be some typos. Please leave a review!**


End file.
